This invention relates to apparatus for removing metal tableware articles from trash or garbage being deposited into a trash container, such as the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,744 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,657. The apparatus disclosed in these patents incorporates an elongated magnetic bar assembly having axially spaced magnetic elements and which may be supported within a lid or cover member for a trash container, as disclosed in the '657 Patent. The trash from a table is deposited into the waste container through an opening within the top of the lid or cover member so that the trash passes over the magnetic bar assembly where metal tableware, such as forks, knives and spoons, is held by the magnetic elements of the bar assembly and remain attached to the bar assembly until the lid is removed by a service person who manually separates the tableware from the bar assembly.
It has been found desirable to provide for rotating the bar assembly from outside the cover member without removing the cover member so that tableware articles may be conveniently removed from the magnetic bar assembly through the top opening of the cover member, including the articles that revolve by gravity to the bottom of the bar assembly. It has also been found desirable to provide for conveniently and quickly removing the magnetic bar assembly after the cover member has been removed from the trash container so that the bar assembly may be quickly washed, for example, in a dishwashing machine. It has also been found desirable to provide each of the magnetic units on the bar assembly with maximum magnetic strength for the size of the unit to decrease the possibility of tableware articles bypassing the magnetic bar assembly and falling into the trash container.